


To a Better Life.

by Eater_of_Unhappiness



Series: SacrificeTale Au [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A skele-ton of puns, Another plot bunny, Nu porn, Other, Platonic Relationships, Still in need of sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eater_of_Unhappiness/pseuds/Eater_of_Unhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This popped into my head around 4 in the morning and so yeah.</p><p>By the cursed Mt. Ebott lies a village that fears the day monsters will arise from the mountain and take back the surface. In an attempt to quell the monsters hunger, a "Bad Child" must be sacrificed to them. It's Frisk's turn now. But it can't be worse than here right?</p><p>(It's kinda an Au... I like to call it SacrificeTale...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the "big day". Today a human named Frisk, a small mute orphan, was going to be sacrificed to the monsters in Mt. Ebott just like the "bad" kids before them. Frisk looked down at their clothes and sighed. The village chief forced them into a black short-sleeve dress and it was odd. The child usually preferred pants and shirts over these girls clothes. But they really didn't have a say in this anyway... seeing as they not only couldn't speak but was also a sacrifice. Frisk gave out soundless sigh and stepped out of the preparation room.  
  
"Oh finally! You took your sweet time didn't you?! Come now. It is time." The whale of a woman screamed at the child before roughly grabbing their arm and dragging them out of the house. In all honesty, Frisk was okay with this. Anyplace had to be better than here where they would get in trouble for reading a book or trying to play with the other children. Frisk looked down at their bare feet and gave another soundless sigh as they were dragged down the unused mountain path. the small human began to wonder what the monsters were like. Would they be friendly or scary? Would they be able to befriend the monsters or would they try to eat them? Frisk was so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't realize that they had made it to the mountain. There the village chief and the villagers were gathered to see the "ritual" progress. The whale woman let go of Frisk and push the poor child forward to their doom. Frisk took the hint and began to walk forward, the new grass feeling wonderful under their bare feet. Frisk looked up towards the village chief and stopped right at the ledge of the mountain.  
  
"Here today we sacrifice our evil child Frisk to the monsters of Mt. Ebott! May her sacrifice sate the monsters and their hunger for souls. May her death at the monsters hands purify her and allow her soul to see the light of goodwill. May she never sin again when she is reborn into the next life. May she find Sol..." Frisk tried to listen to everything that the village chief was saying but as they swayed their body ever so slightly, their foot slipped out from under them and the began to fall forward quickly. Unable to catch the ledge in time, Frisk fell down into the dark abyss before the village chief had finished the speech. So, accepting their demise, Frisk closed their eyes and waited for the end of the abyss to come. Maybe they would end up in a better place like that girl who fell down in the rabbit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! Please enjoy!

Everything was sore when Frisk awoke but then... Frisk sat up and looked down at themselves. With the exception of a few bumps, scrapes, and bruises they were fine. Frisk looked up towards the sky and saw the last bits of daylight come through the large opening. Frisk realized that they fell quite far and was slightly surprised that they only had the small amount of injuries that they had. It could of been worse... far worse. Frisk got to their feet slowly and carefully. Gently testing out if they still had the ability to move forwards but not before spotting a lone stick on the ground.  
  
'It looks lonely...' Frisk thought to themself before picking it up and taking the stick with them on their curious adventure.  
  
After an hour of wondering had passed, the fallen human was certain that they were completely fine since no mind shattering pain came. With a moment of great relief, Frisk had happen to spot a pretty yellow flower. It seemed that the flower had a face on it, however Frisk didn't wish to be rude so they simply sat down next to the flower and gave a soundless sigh. So far they hadn't encounterd a single monster and they were starting to get quite hungry, thirsty, and tired. But of course they hadn't run into anyone or Anything other than this flower and Bark the Stick. So Frisk sat next to it and enjoyed the silence. Enjoying the calm.  
  
"Howdy!" Frisk looked around for the source of the voice until their eyes fell on the brightly colored yellow flower next to them. The flower was the one with a face on it and now it's eyes were open. Scared, Frisk quickly moved away from the talking flower and stared at it. A silent scream stuck in their throat.  
  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower said. A nice smile on it's face but Frisk was still wary. Was that a real smile or a fake one like the villagers wore? The flower seemed to notice Frisk's wariness and piped up again with that extremely cheery voice.  
  
"You must be new to the underground huh?" Frisk nodded slightly and slowly approached the yellow flower. The small child sat down in front of Flowey and waited for the flower to continue talking.  
  
"Huh. Guess someone should show you how things work down here then. And I guess that'll have to be little ol' me." Frisk smiled. They really lucked out on who they met first! A really nice flower monster that was willing to help them. Frisk nodded again in agreement and then everything went black and white. Frisk looked around but the thing that caught their attention was the brightly glowing red heart.  
  
"That is your soul! All that you are is in that little heart!" Frisk nodded and watched as 5 or 6 white pellets appeared around the flower.  
  
"And these are Friendliness Pellets! You like getting love right?" Frisk tilted their head to the side. Love? Was that when the other children would get hugs? Frisk didn't know. Frisk was a bad child. They got locked away and got in trouble whenever they interacted with the other children. Oh but there was the village Grandmother! She took the time to teach Frisk how to read and write! Was that love? Frisk just stared at the flower. Quietly asking it what love was. However the flower continued on.  
  
"Of course you do! If you want lots of LOVE then you should let the Friendliness pellets hit you!" Flowey said as the pellets came towards the child. Frisk, thinking that letting those pellets hit them was a bad idea, dodged them just before they hit them. Frisk looked back at the flower just to see the look of annoyance come across it's face before disappearing the next second.  
  
"Come on! Run into the Friendliness Pellets! Here try again!" Once again 5 or 6 white pellets appeared and came towards the mute human. And, once again, Frisk dodged them. Seeing a rather angry expression on the flower's face.  
  
"JUST. GET. HIT. BY. THE. BUL... FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!!" Yep there was something up. Frisk dodged the pellets for a third time, greatly angering the flower. Frisk approached the flower and glared at it. The "what do you think you're doing?" look plastered on their face. Flowey's face was twisted and a sadistic smile of all teeth lined his face.  
  
"Oh I see. That's how you want to do this you IDIOT!!!" Suddenly a tight ring of pellets circled around the Human's throat. Frisk gulped lightly and stared at the flower.  
  
"If you don't want to cooperate than DIE!" That once cheery voice was now a distorted horror as the pellets got closer to Frisk's throat. Just as the pellets were going to cut into the fragile skin of the child's throat, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Flowey. This caused the pellets to fall and, with them, Frisk. they looked towards the source of the fire and noticed a tall goat woman now standing next to them.  
  
"Oh my! My child are you alright? That mean flower didn't hurt you?" Frisk, in slight shock, shook their head no and the goat woman gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"That is good. What is your name my child? Mine is Toriel and care for these ruins." The goat woman said. Frisk opened their mouth, eager to answer the woman but quickly remembered that they couldn't. So they wrote their name in the dirt with Bark the Stick.  
  
"Ah Frisk. Such a nice name. Now come my child. Let me give you some food." Frisk's eyes grew wide and gladly followed the woman into the ruins. Maybe... if everyone was like Toriel then just maybe this place would be better than the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two!! Thank you for reading this plot bunny! Eater of unhappiness is out!!  
> *Noms on your unhappiness*


	3. Authors Note

Soooooooo. I've been super busy in between my last update and this author's note. If things go as planned this series will start back up around next week or the week after. Thank you for your endless patience.


	4. Important author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update

Soooooooooo.... Anyone following this story will know it's been a really long fucking time since I updated. Well some things came up in my life, some good some awful. 

First I had to deal with some pretty toxic people in my   
life from a man who thought he was my boyfriend to a female yelling at me for not being kind to her asshole of a friend. It was hell and back... but I managed to get them out of my life but because of i couldn't write due to the stress.

Second, I got Neir and Murder soul Suspect as stress relief and fell in love with them instantly. I recommend them to everyone over the age of 16. 

And that's pretty much all im willing to share right now. I'll be back but now that it's been so long, I need a refresher on the actual game so I can write this properly. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. Hopefully I can get a chapter out soon.


End file.
